Sweet Seduction
by toreadork
Summary: A compilation of erotic encounters of the first generation of trolls and kids, pairings to please every taste. *EXPLICIT*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Geromy and Viarga

_*okay this is fory the viagra cumcum fans i kno u guys are out there and geromy too and other homestuck people it pretty excplisit though so dont read it outloud or people witt think your weird*_

"Geromy that feels so good" viagra said in a moaning voice. Geromy was stroking his bluge up and down with his soft hands and aparently cumcum liked it. cumcum had never had sex with anyone he was a longer and usually did stuff himself but today was special his friend geromy was over and he had told him that he liked geromy and geromy dsaid he liked him too so they decided to have sex. "Lol viagra ur getting really hard wat do you want me to do now" before viagra could reply sweet bro and heklla jeff walked in

"_GEROMY WAT R U DOIN HTATS NOT NORMAL BRO_" yelled jeff at the top of his lungs. sweet bro was busy havin sex with jeffs mom an playin on his DS that jeff had got him as a gift. "geromy dont stop" shreiked viagra he was not goin to let those asshole s ruin thim moment.

Al of a suden jeff and bro took everything off and got in viagras bed with geromy and viagra and started making out. this made viagra so horny that he couldnt hold any more and he came on geromys face. "Vaigra wa the hell i wasnt done yet" yelled geromy, viagra could tell he was pissed.  
>so then geromy turned viagra over and opened his butt. :im goin in dry" he yelled then put his thing in viagras butt. it hurt so cumkcum started crying but secretly he enjoyed it but he didnt want geromy to know. sweet bro and hella jeff wer havin sex too and so everyone in the room was havins sex.<p>

so then dave and his bro walked in ironically and was like "omg this is funny!" qbnd dave was like "bro what if you have sex with sweet bro it will be like broxbro you know? and bro was down with it. it was pretty ironic so he liked it. so bro got on the bed and started makign out with sweet bro. this ad 3e jeff a little jealous so he went over to dave ands started feelin him up "dave how about i be your bro tonight" well he said that because usually dave and bro are the ones makingh sex but since bro was busy with bro he would have to settle for jeff.

while virgara and geromy was on the bed and so was bro and bro and there was no room for thenm so dave and jeff started makin out on the floor which was weird because they have a cat and it was watchin bit he didnt care he WANTED the cat to watc. so then jeff slid his hand down daves youne torso and made his way to his hard member and stroked it. this made dave gasp and bro got jealous and pushed jeff away. "Hem my bro i should make HIM gasp not u!" he yelled then got on top of dave and put it inside. this was too much for dave and he came on bro. this made bro happy knowing he got his bro so excited so he thrust really hard to make dave feel good and passionaltely kissed him.

then wehn he was done they wll lined up, it went viagra, geromy, sweet bro, hella jeff, bro, and dave, and they made a circle doggy style and all went inside eachother and so everyone was gettin some action. since viagra was a virgin unlike the others he bled a little but his blood was semen remember so it was a good thing. the cat jumped on the bet adn was watching but nobody cared they wanted the cat to watch. Whil this happened dave checked his phone and saw that john, karkat, and tavros wore bored and wanted to come over. he though "well thismgight be fun if i do let them over" so he sent them all messages to come over.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry guys tsi chapret is short cuz my dad is in the room and he s talking about gay shit and getting me distracted. Please leave reviews if u like it so I can write more!_

Ok so a few hours goes by an travis, john and kakarot finally show up at cumcum s place and see them all havin sex. "what the fuck you fuck asses you are literally" says krakat to all of them there. Travos took one look around and decided he did not want to be there at all.

"uhh I think that I am going now" he said and was ctrawling to the door because he forgot the wheelchair butjohn stepped on his hands and said YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE CRIPPEL BOY"! so he picked him up and threw him on the bed nect to dave and got on to of him./ he was blushing really deep and he might have ot a nosebleed as Josh felt him uo rubbin his middle nipple. The trolls only have one nipple in the middle of theer chest.

Jon grabbed bros dick and travos's dick and rubbed them together and against his big, sexy teeth. This made them both cum at the same time so then dave came over and was licking it up and as he did that krakrot stuck his penis in his bum. "what the fuck" he yelled sadly as he took him from behind. His ass had just been torn up by everyone in the room before they got there so it was really sore. He didn't even care. He thrust so deep that he tore his intestines and the tip of his penis poked out of dave's mouth.

So bro went over and made out with his lil bro while giving karkat a blowjob. Everyone was happy. In the meantime jake, cumcum, sweet bro and hella jeff were running a train over travis. Hella bro took his long, phallic shaped horn and shoved it in his ass. Cumcum was rubbing his dick on travis face and then used his tears as lube so he could put his thingy in jack's butthole. This gave jeff and idea and he got them to all get off and stop what they were doing.

With tavros on the bottom, and krockpot at the top, they all sat on eachothers laps and penetrated their butts on the penisses under them so it was a long leaning tower of homosexuality.

Then , everyone came at the same time and it ran down each of them to make a colorful pool of cum to play in. they all had a balst fingerpaitnig with the opaque colored cum of eachoter although katkar's looked like period blood. But soon enough the day was ending and it was time for everone to part wasy… but this wasn't the end cuz when karkat n tavros get home they see Virska and Petnepta on the bed in sexy poses wating for them!

Their bals were drained but they could still get boners so they decided that… maybe they could have another round of sex time….


	3. Chapter 3

** hey i got sum new reviews in mah email XD i see people like it so imma write a new chaptah ^-^ sorry i had school n stuff so i cnt really get on as much as i used 2 but u can message me if u have any chatper ideas n this one has lots of lesbo in it so if that ofends u becuz ur only gay ror just like gays ? then u shou dprobably gtfo XD n another thing i havent red the new part of homstuck cuuuuuz i watch 2 much manga shows n i think i ended where gamgamz was with eq... equius is kill. yeah somethin like tht" n e waysss hope you enjoy it plzzz review so i can improve n stop talkin about my spelling cuz i like text talk so if u got a problem gtfo ^_^**

**Chapert 3; the pussy And the spiderbitch**

Ok so when we left off it was tAvros and Karkat and they had boners cuz they saw nepeta and virska nake d when they got home from th orgy (ur not gonna understand this if you havent red the other chaptahs XP) so ok they got in the bed with them so it was Tav, spider Bitch, neko girl and kitkat and he took the string of her tampon cuz she was on her days and ripped it uot with the force of his ansetors ragind erection! Her peepee lips got ripped from the extortion So he rpussy was all blue and blooding but karkat spread it like the part in the bible where the guy witht he beard holds up his pimp cane and says "let there be light" and they walked apast the ocean, i never really got why he said that but whatever... he sticks her tampon in his butt like a butt plug but they dident have one so they had to improvise since karkat likes booty simulation. So he grabs his weiner and guides into her gapping maw of a vajayjay. its so big that he can twirl it around and it doesnt even hit the sides because he has a littel peepee and she is the slut of tha group and takes it from equiud every day and he has a horsecock.

ok I should write about tav and nepeta cuz they was havin sex too he was pettin her kitty in u know what I mean... she had just got a pet kitty and it was joinin in on the fun. the cat ha s thim sandpaper tunge and was lickin his scrotumn whild he was pettin it and puttin his peepee in nepeta and she was moanin and then hissed cuz he droled on her n cats hate water unless thats just a mith. and then the cat bites his balls and rips the sack and his bloody marbles fall out! sees that since tha sack is rip can not hold anything if u tried doing this u will know, so he puts the things that holding all the sperms in his dickhole for safe keeping but is so aroused that he orgasm and cums on nepeta and his cum hlders had exploded whn they landed on her like water balonns and covered her in cum an so she sat up and licked herself clean like how cats bath themselfs.

so bak to karkat he gets tired of puttin his train in tha wind tunnel ad so nepeta goes to vris abd starts passionately kissing her with passion and stickin her tail in her own puss like a dildo when then vriska starts lickin her face and boobs and shoves her whol arm into her vagina, climbin in and even pulls herself into her own vagina until she dissaperes into thin air?! not wantin to stop the fun, karkat starts lickin tavros on his bootyhole!

"_karkat u know how to please a m_an" he said and karkat was sitting there his tongue about 6 inches deep in his intestens lickin up everything there since trolls dnt have 2 poop so it was clean. nepeta gets on tavroses heae and starts usin his horns as a dildo in her ass n pussy since he had 2 horns so like double penetretion. and then to tavroses horor... he has to fart! so he holds it in until it hurts and thn he cant take it anymore... and lets it rip. and thn his asshole turns into a warphole and vriska pops her head out n bites off karkats head cuz that's what spiders do after mating cuz i had to read it on wikipedia for school. anyways then equius walks in the door all sweaty with his dick hangin into the floor cuz he dident roll it up and put it in his butt liek he does when he has two wear tight pants?! and says...

"8-_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING 0N HERE?! I WILL TELL L0RD GAMZEE ABOUT THIS AND HAVE YOU ALL MARINEIGHTED_!_!_!'


End file.
